Inque
Inque was a shapeshifting mercenary, and one of Terry McGinnis's first foes. History Origins Inque's origins and background remain undisclosed, but it is known that she was born into extreme poverty. Her precarious lifestyle eventually instilled in her an obsession with money, and that quickly became her raison d'être. She decided to take the easy way out and turned to the life of crime. Early in her youth, she had a daughter, Deanna Clay. Chased by the police, Inque was forced to abandon Deanna to the care of others. At some point afterwards, she allowed herself to become a biogenic mutant, allegedly for a substantial amount of money. From that point on, Inque put her talents for hire and became a corporate saboteur. , "Inqueling" Her deeds before clashing with Batman are unknown, but she had become one of Interpol's most wanted.Idem, "Black Out" Even though she never returned to reclaim her daughter, she never failed to provide her with money, which she transferred to her trust fund on a monthly basis. First Clash with Batman One time, Derek Powers commissioned Inque's services to sabotage Foxteca. On the first night, she crept into one of Foxteca's buildings and short-circuited a control panel causing a few floors to explode. On the next morning, she was disguised as a sculpture in Powers' office, and overheard Bruce Wayne accusatory warning to Powers. She feared he might be onto something, but Powers quickly dismissed her concerns and gave her another assignment. On that night, she broke in another Foxteca facility and spread havoc from within. However, this time she was interrupted by Batman, who had been sent by Bruce to look out for the company. Inside, Inque caught Batman by surprise and thrashed him around before fleeing through the ventilation conduct. Later on, Inque resumed her task and sabotaged a Foxteca harbor. However, this time she was mildly foiled by Batman. Once again she engaged him, but this time he was prepared. Still, Inque was considerably superior in strength and dexterity, managing to repel every of Batman's attacks — she even mocked him, claiming he was not a fast learner. She attempted to flee, but she was surrounded by water, which made escaping more difficult. Batman quickly caught on to her vulnerability and Inque was forced to tear the ground apart, causing Batman to fall down the dam. from afar.]] On the next morning, Inque reported back to Derek Powers and witnessed his delicate condition once he ascertained that Batman had been running interferences. She also told him he had an accomplice, because she heard him talking to someone over a comlink. Powers then told her to kill them both for all the money she wanted. Inque was delighted and remarked how much she enjoyed working for him. .]] Inque once again wrecked a Foxteca building, but this time as a means to distract Batman while she snuck into the Batmobile so she would be taken to the Batcave. There, the extra weight she laid on the Batmobile was detected by the Batcomputer. The detection was too late, however, and she tackled Batman before he could defend himself. Inque wasted no time and attempted to suffocate Batman by pouring herself down his throat. She would have been successful, had Bruce not doused her with water. She quickly recovered and cut off the end of the fire hose. She then headed upstairs, but was blocked by metal door, which when she tired to get through, released an electric charge. Relentlessly, she tried to bring the ceiling down and then attempted to squash both Batmen with the giant penny. Terry was under her grasp, but he quickly shocked her with another discharge. Aggravated, Inque trashed a few rogue's displays. When she lunged at Terry, he used Mr. Freeze's gun to immobilize her. Inque broke down into pieces of ice, which were then delivered to Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon in a giant bag. The Vendetta .]] Subsequently, Inque was transferred into Gotham Cryogenics, where she was held captive in a block of ice and supervised by Aaron Herbst. Despite being immobilized, she retained consciousness, and as a result, she could hear and see her curator's incessant nattering and moaning about his pathetic life and his love for her. After being fired for inappropriate conduct, Aaron cut off the power source to Inque's cryogenic prison, just to spite her employers. Inque broke free, and quickly took over the entire facility, holding its employees hostage. She tried to sneak out in the shape of a trench coat, but was made out and intercepted by Batman. Inque seized a moment of mayhem to lunge at the freeze gun and break it. However, she was still outnumbered by the GPD, so she fled through the storm drain system. .]] Apparently, Inque's frozen state had damaged her DNA, and as a result she lost the capacity to revert to her human form. So, Inque turned to Aaron, and exploited his infatuation with her to enlist his help. They broke into Fulton Labs and gathered all the necessary components to restore her. Moments before leaving, Inque was assailed by Batman, and the ensuing battle shattered most of the laboratory. She attempted to smother Batman in her bosom, but he broke free. Inque was then ensnared in a special electrical batarang, but was rescued by Aaron, who surreptitiously overpowered Batman. Inque decided then to take up her old assignment — killing Batman. But before doing so, she wanted to draw out his collaborator — Bruce. She took Batman to the old Gotham's Hill Arena, and there she brewed a concoction that repaired her deficiency. Then, she challenged Bruce to meet with her, otherwise she would kill his protégé. When time came for Aaron to claim his promised award, Inque injected him with half of the treatment that would give him the shapeshifting powers he so craved, turning him into a liquidated being. When Bruce came to Terry's rescue, Inque ensnared him and tried to squeeze him. However, Bruce had secretly doned an exosuit before the battle and the two fought. Despite initially being taken off guard, due to the suprise appearance of the exosuit and the sheer strength it offered the elderly Wayne, she still managed to damage the armor, and had the advantage until she was interrupted by Aaron, who sought revenge for her betrayal. The fight gave Batman the chance to break free of his shackles and smash a skylight, allowing the rain to fall on her, diluting her into the sewers, despite her desperate attempt to reach the stabilising chemical.Idem, "Disappearing Inque" Family Reunion .]] Inque survived, and as soon as she recovered, she went back to business. She was hired by Mr. Winchell to sabotage his own satellite launch at Shimano Space Center. The commotion she caused drew the attention of Batman, who was patrolling the skies. He tried to thwart her, but Inque exhibited new skills, claiming to have learned from their previous clashes. She managed to break free from an icy prison and completed her mission. Later on, Inque met with Mr. Winchell to collect her fee, but she was double-crossed and blasted with a particle destabilizer gun. Though severely weakened, Inque managed to escape. With no place to go, Inque turned to someone she thought she could trust ― her estranged daughter, Deanna Clay. She explained to Deanna why she had to leave her when she was a baby, and Deanna took her in. When Inque's condition began to deteriorate, she convinced Deanna to steal mutagen from Gotham Genetics. Inque was swayed by Deanna's daughterly care, so she trusted her with her personal account codes. Little did she know Deanna would use the codes to steal her money before trying to kill her altogether. Later that night, Batman managed to trace Inque to Deanna's apartment and tried to bring her in. Deanna arrived on time with the mutagen, which Inque injected on herself, immediately stabilizing her genetic makeup. Fully recovered and visibly stronger, Inque engaged Batman in an intense battle. She had him subdued until her body began to blister and dissolve. Deanna told her she had spiked the mutagen with a solvent agent, and that she did it for the money. Inque mustered enough strength to attack Deanna, but Batman deflected her. In her final breath, Inque asked her daughter how she could have turned out like that after all the money she had been given, to which Deanna replied, "you never gave me anything except money, mother. How did you expect me to turn out?". Inque finally evaporated into thin air. However, somehow she managed to survive this ordeal, but it remains unknown whether or not she took revenge on her daughter. What is known, is that she did watch her daughter from out of sight, making Deanna fearful for her own life. Future Deeds .]] Shortly after, Inque was commissioned by an unknown employer to steal a prototype battle pod. She broke out from the Military Research & Development operating the vehicle, but Batman had been waiting for her, and set off in hot pursuit. He fried the pod's circuitry, forcing it to plunge into Gotham's Bio Park. Taking the guise of a sea lion, Inque attempted to elude capture; but to no avail. During the battle that ensued, Inque entangled a bystander, whom she threatened to squeeze (and presumably crush) unless Batman retreated. However, that bystander was in reality Superman, who splattered Inque all over the place with centripetal force. Inque tried to reconstitute herself, but Batman stomped on her. Dizzy and worn out, Inque yielded.Idem, "The Call, Part I" At some point in the future, Inque joined the ranks of the Iniquity Collective for unknown reasons. , "Epilogue" Powers & Abilities Inque looked like a regular human, except for her tones of blue. Whenever she went undercover, she assumed a featureless form, with a white oval on her face, making her unrecognizable. Inque was a polymorph, able to change her size and shape at will. Her body was a thick dark fluid that she could shape into a wide variety of forms, and harden herself to create weapons. She could form tentacles, flatten herself into a puddle, and reintegrate herself if cut into pieces. She had super strength and the ability to climb up walls and ceilings. Inque also possessed telescopic vision. Inque's liquid body was subject to dilution in water, and solvents had an adverse effect on her physiology. She would lose the ability to change shape if frozen. Background Information Inque is in many ways similar to Clayface, one of the original Batman rogues. Her daughter's name is Deanna Clay; suggesting even more of a similarity. She also acts in a seductive way at various times similar to Poison Ivy. Inque may quite possibly be Batman's deadliest enemy yet. She came close to killing both Terry and Bruce Wayne and during several of his encounters with her, she was defeated through unexpected circumstances. She may also be the last person, chronologically speaking, whom Bruce Wayne fought in the guise of Batman, having used the powerful exoframe to battle her in order to save Terry, despite his advanced age. * Inque is the only Batman Beyond rogue to appear four times during the series. Ironically, this makes her the most frequent rogue, even though she never appeared during Season 2, which is twice as long as Seasons 1 and 3. Appearances * "Black Out" * "Disappearing Inque" * "Inqueling" * "The Call, Part I" * "Countdown" * "Epilogue" Footnotes Category:Batman Beyond-era characters Category:Batman Beyond rogues Category:Shapeshifters